A plant control system for managing and controlling field devices arranged in a plant has been known. Also, a safety system for ensuring safety of the plant is introduced in such a plant. The safety system is a system for taking necessary measures while providing notification of an alarm when abnormality is observed in the field device, and is disposed as a part of the plant control system or independently of the plant control system.
JP-A-2000-347706 is seen as a related art.